Ventus Hollow's Second Wand
Ollivander:This wand will be great at permorming Dark Magic.I do not know why you would ask for it to be it's core,but knowing the Hollow Family's reputation,it is for a good deed. Ventus:Thank you,Mr. Ollivander for constructing the wand.I hope i'll be able to go head to head evenly with the Elder Wand. --Ventus and Ollivander before the construction of the wand. After recieving two Basilisk Fangs from Hermione to destroy Horcrux's,Ventus later got the idea of using one of the fangs as a wand core.After managing to find Ollivander,a famous wandmaker,and savong him from a group of New Death Eaters and Keegan,they took Ollivander to their safe house in the Forest Of Willows.When there,Ollivander decided he construct a new wand for Ventus.When he asked what he wanted the core to be,Ventus decided he wanted a Basilisk Fang to be the core.Although Ollivander was skeptical at first,Ventus later told him it was so he can clash with the Elder Wand as both wands would be equal in power.Ollivander agreed and constructed the wand.He unknowingly put the same effect on the wand has he did with Ventus' first wand,the ability that it only uses spells when in possession of the its master and the master has to be killed or allow it to be used by someone else. It would later coe into the posession of Carissa who used it as a way to lure Ventus into handing over the Elder Wand. Ventus and Dean later dueled Carissa who killed Dean with this wand. When Carissa, during her final battle, fired the Killing Curse to defeat Ventus, he fired his own curse with her wand to battle her curse. After gaining it back, it is unknown what he did with it. Later Usage Ventus would later give this wand to his daughter, Luna Hollow, shortly before she entered the Tri-Wizard Tournement during her fourth year. She used it all throughout the tournement and during the Battle of the Fountain of Lost Souls. While she got this wand, her brother got the Elder Wand. After her death, Ventus took it and the Elder Wand back, later losing the Elder Wand in battle. It is possible he used this wand in its place. Interesting Notes *When the wand chose Ventus as it's master,his eyes glew a black and purple color.Ollivander believed that the wand was literally possessing him.This may be the way the wand choses its masters or just a side effect of the Basilisk Fang. *When Ollivander constructed the wand,he used a willow tree branch which he pulled from his bag,yet the willow branch was described as "A powerful,molevalent force coming from the branch".This may be an Elder branch Ollivander used but mistook it for a Willow Branch. *Ollivander would later construct a wand with a core of a Unicorn Horn which would become Vincent's wand.The interesting note is that,along with their completly different personalitys,Vincent's wand would be able to duel against the Basilisk Wand while the Basilisk Wand would be able to duel against the Unicorn Horn Wand,much like a Yin-Yang. *While Carissa has possessed this wand and did greater magic than she did with her old wand, she still never won its mastership, showing her great skill as one of the top Dark Wizards. *This wand would later become a Hollow Family wand as Ventus gives it to his daughter while he gives the Elder Wand to his son, Teryn. *After losing the Elder Wand to Telendral Greyson, Ventus used another wand since then. It is unknown if it is this wand or his first wand or a new wand altogether.